With You
by divine one
Summary: vignettes covering various parts of Tony and Abby's life together.
1. With You

**Title**: With You  
**Chapter**: 50 Prompts  
**Author**: Devylish  
**Genre**: Romance/Humor  
**Fandom**: NCIS  
**Pairing**: Abby/Tony  
**Rating**: PG  
**Summary**: 3 vignettes covering various parts of Tony and Abby's life together.  
**Spoil/Warn**: Season 5  
**Disclaimer**: I'm of the 'nothing ownage' world. Please don't sue!  
**AN**: Betaless, per usual… sorry!  
**Word count**: 1315

**T A B B Y 50 T A B B Y 50 T A B B Y 50 T A B B Y 50 T A B B Y 50 T A B B Y 50 **

"You're late," she looked up at him with mildly scolding eyes. 

"Have you ever tried to finagle a flight from Bosnia to the U.S. in one hour? And besides, I'm not really late, you were early… by about two weeks." He kept his voice quiet as he crept into the small hospital room. Settling on the side of the small twin sized bed, Tony gently pulled Abby closer.

"Bosnia huh?" she asked as she folded back the edge of the blanket that covered the bundle she held in her arms.

"Shhhh. Pretend I never said that. I'd hate to have to kill you." Tony's eyes were drawn to the beautiful gift sleeping in Abby's arms.

"Zachary Leroy DiNozzo, say hello to your father." Abby carefully shifted the latest addition to the DiNozzo home into Tony's waiting arms. 

She ran her hand along the soft, close-cut hair at the back of Tony's neck and took in his tired, red eyes and his shadowed jaw as he lifted his finger to caress his son's cheek. . 

Tony swept a finger along his son's wealth of curly black hair then ran his hand down to his little boy's tiny hand. Ten fingers. Ten toes. Tony looked up at Abby and leaned in to kiss her full lips. "You did good Mrs. DiNozzo… again."

"You didn't do too badly yourself daddy DiNozzo."

Tony looked back down at his son. "Hey little guy," Tony whispered, "I would have shaved for our first meeting, but you have to admit, you didn't give your mom and me much of a warning that you were coming."

In his sleep Zachary gave a little patented DiNozzo smirk.

**T A B B Y 49 T A B B Y 49 T A B B Y 49 T A B B Y 49 T A B B Y 49 T A B B Y 49 **

"Vegetable, animal, or mineral?"

"Mineral."

"Okay," Abby propped her feet up onto Tony's lap. "Is it bigger than a bread box?"

"Nope."

"Is it edible?"

"Nope."

"Is it black?"

"Sometimes."

"I don't like this game."

"Abby, you're THE game girl. You're the one who always wants to play games at the office gatherings…. When we go to peoples' homes, you're the one who's always last to leave the party…, why? Cuz you want to finish playing cards, or scrabble, or… or… something. How can you not like this game?"

"I'm not patient. Immediate gratification makes me… gratified." She crossed her arms over her chest and wiggled her nose. "How about you just tell me what you were thinking about and we can pretend I guessed correctly."

"Abs, that's not how 20 Questions works."

She sighed, "Fine! But no nookie for you tonight mister!"

Tony ran his hand over Abby's ankle and calf, "we'll see about that."

Abby squinted her eyes in Tony's direction. "Sometimes it's black, it's not edible…, ummm, is it something you can wear?"

"Yes."

She beamed. "Score one for Abby! Okay… does it go on your feet?"

"I'm going to go with a 'no' on that."

"Did I mention how much I hate this game?"

"Yes you did." Tony shifted on the couch, lifting her feet to a more comfortable position. "We're still playing it."

"Have you always been this mean?" 

Tony laughed and Abby felt a shiver in her stomach, his smile… his laughter, they always had that affect on her.

"You're not going to give in are you?" Abby was quite adept at wheedling what she wanted out of Tony – most of the time.

"Abby... play the game."

"You know, if you have to **'make'** someone play, it's not really playing… it's more like **'working'**."

He lifted his brows in response.

"Pfft! Can you wear it on your head?"

"No."

"Can you wear it on your legs?"

"No."

"Your chest?"

"No."

"I don't like the word 'no'."

"Yeah, and you don't like the game 20 Questions. You'll like this game if you ever finish it!"

"No chest, no legs, no feet… you said you could wear it!" 

"And you can."

"Not on my head, my feet… crap…!" Abby paused, and then her eyes opened as Tony reached into his pants pocket.

She stared at the little black velvet box in silence.

Tony didn't know if the silence was good or bad…. And then she broke it.

"Is it something you wear on your hand?" She whispered as she lifted her eyes to Tony's.

"Yes… another point for Abby."

Her eyes still locked with his, she shifted her feet off of his lap, and resituated herself until she was sitting on her knees on the couch, just inches away from him. 

"I think I'd like to make my guess now."

"You still have 11 guesses left."

"I'm a daring girl… I'm going to guess now."

"Go for it Miss Sciuto." Tony cupped the little, tiny box in one hand, curving his second hand over the top.

"Is it a ring?"

He flipped the box open and Abby looked down, holding her breath.

'Again with the silence.' "Abs –" he didn't get a chance to say anything other than her name before she dived at him, crushing his hands between their bodies. 

She covered Tony with kisses. Kissing his eyes, his forehead, his beautiful jaw, his lips. Oh yeah… his lips. 

"Abby… Abs, hunny, is that a yes?"

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes! Tony yes!" She didn't stop kissing him to answer him, she just peppered the kisses with her words.

Pulling back suddenly, Abby smiled. "I change my mind!"

Tony felt his heart skip a beat, and then another before Abby threw a leg over his thigh and straddled his lap. 

"You, Mr. DiNozzo, are most definitely getting some nookie tonight."

**T A B B Y 48 T A B B Y 48 T A B B Y 48 T A B B Y 48 T A B B Y 48 T A B B Y 48 **

She held his hand in both of hers. Her top hand petting and rubbing the thin, aged skin. Even now… through all of their years together…, she found him devastating. Beautifully handsome. His hair was now snow white – but still thick. And his eyes, when the looked at her, the grey green still took her breath away.

She lifted a hand and batted away the tears that she didn't want him to see. He was still asleep, but she knew he could wake up any minute. His sleep hadn't been deep or long for months now. And here, now, in this small hospital room, with the beeping, and the lights, and the endless distractions, sleep for Tony was particularly difficult. 

And then there was the breathing.

Abby leaned forward and passed her hand over his cheek. His body was finally giving in to the damage that had been wrecked on it years ago. The plague. Diving into contaminated water. Dashing up hills to escape cars rigged to blow up. Chasing after the bad men. She smiled and turned her fingers over to memorize the feel of his skin against both sides of her hand. He didn't necessarily 'catch' the bad men, but he chased them. He chased them until headquarters had forced him to take a desk job, five… six years ago.

Behind a desk, or running the streets, Tony was still her real life hero. _Mio eroe. _

She started slightly as he shifted in the bed, his eyes blinking open. 

"Abs." His voice was raspy, thin. It was an effort for him to even breath these days, but he **always** said her name; always forced the air to push through his vocal cords, to wrap around the syllable that was her name. 

"Mio **cuore." **

He smiled, his chest barely raising as he breathed in shallowly. His hand tightened around her hand, his fingers holding her tight. Refusing to let go.

**TBC**

Prompts: First Meeting, Questions, Life


	2. Unlocked

**Title**: With You  
**Chapter 2**: Unlocked  
**Author**: Devylish  
**Genre**: Romance/Humor  
**Fandom**: NCIS  
**Pairing**: Abby/Tony  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Summary**: 3 more vignettes covering various parts of Tony and Abby's life together.  
**Spoil/Warn**: Season 5  
**Disclaimer**: I'm of the 'nothing ownage' world. Please don't sue!  
**AN**: Betaless, per usual… sorry!  
**Word count**: 1889

**TABBY 47 TABBY 47 TABBY 47 TABBY 47 TABBY 47 TABBY 47 TABBY 47**

He closed the door behind him and crept to her bedside – she was wearing one of her white cotton, old fashioned gowns tonight. He smiled to himself – his appreciation of cotton had definitely increased since he'd met her. She made cotton… simple white cotton – beautiful. And adorable. And sexy.

Of course, it's possible that he felt that way because he knew exactly what was underneath that simple white cotton. Creamy, soft skin. And curves. Luscious, tasty curves.

Some of those curves were actually visible now as he looked down at her form on the bed. The thin gown had ridden up and was wrapped around her thighs… the blanket and comforter lying half on the bed, half on the floor.

Taking off his jacket, he unbuttoned the cuffs of his shirt then loosened and removed his tie.

Sliding carefully onto the mattress he moved until his chest was pressed against her back; he brushed her dark hair away from her neck and placed his hand on her thigh as he nibbled gently at her ear.

Moving his hand down the exposed expanse of her thigh, he slowly dragged it back up, lifting and pushing the edge of the gown higher on her body… until it rested at her waist.

No panties. He grinned.

He pulled at her waist, turning her onto her back, as her eyes fluttered open.

Anthony DiNozzo slid his hand up over Abby Scuito's belly until he reached the soft swell of her breasts. Cupping one supple mound, he leaned over and pecked her on the lips lightly.

She sighed and arched into his touch. With a sleep laden voice she spoke, "Mmm, I guess I left the apartment door unlocked?"

"Again.…" Tony kissed his woman, this time a little more insistently. "Kind of reckless of you Abs…, that, or it's all part of an evil plan…."

She smirked, lifted her hand, and brushed her fingers through the hair at his temples and then at the back of his neck. "Now why would you think that?"

"Well, reason one) I AM an irresistible stud."

She quirked an eye at him and he laughed.

"Reason two) every night, you leave your apt. door unlocked with the knowledge that I'll be worried about you, and forced to come and check on you. And then, when I arrive, you seduce me with your sexy nightwear," he grinned back at the smile that spread across her face… he hadn't ALWAYS been a fan of cotton granny gowns. "AND hours and hours of satiating lovin'…." He nuzzled her neck with his nose. "It's kind of gotten to the point that I'm unable to make it through a day without the knowledge that, after work, I'll 'need to' check on my girl…, And that that means I might have another opportunity to climb into your bed, and bury myself in…… your arms." He kissed her neck. "See, it **has** to be some sort of evil Scuito plan."

Abby hit Tony's bicep, and then brushed her fingers over the spot she'd just assaulted. "Yeah… '**my arms**' are what you want to be buried in." She lifted her head in search of his lips, a sleepy, seductive kiss offered for his appreciation.

"Your arms," he kissed her. "Your eyes." Another kiss. "Your lips." Kiss. "Your breasts." Kiss. "The sweet," kiss, "tight," kiss, "heat between your beautiful thighs." Kiss. "I want to be buried in all of you."

She sighed throatily, "Are you getting mushy on me Anthony DiNozzo?"

"Kind of sickening, isn't it?"

Abby worked her hands to the top button of his shirt. "Well fortunately for you, I'm a scientist, and I think I just might have the cure for what ails you."

"Can I just say, I'm a **big** fan of my medicine?"

**TABBY 46 TABBY 46 TABBY 46 TABBY 46 TABBY 46 TABBY 46 TABBY 46**

"I hate being sick." Tony rolled over in his bed and curled his long frame up into a ball.

"Tony, don't be such a baby… it's just a cold!" Abby pulled up the second long black sock that stopped midthigh on her leg. "You could go to work still."

Tony's muffled voice broke through the pillow he had his head buried in, "What?! And get David and McGee sick? No. David would kick my ass, erh try to kick my ass, if I got her sick, and McGeek would probably just give the cold back to me. I'll just stay home, for everyone's sake. Bite the bullet. Take one for the team. Sacrifice myself on the altar of –"

Abby leaned over him and whacked him on the back of the head.

"Ow!" He looked up at her smirking face, "You've got the Gibbs smack down!"

"I ought to, I've seen him deliver it to you often enough."

Tony watched as Abby moved to the closet, digging through it for an outfit. Over the months, half of his closet had been confiscated and taken over by Abby's belongings. And to be honest, he kind of liked knowing her things were there… that she felt comfortable enough in 'them' to leave a part of her, even if it was a material part, at his home.

Studying her cute, scrunched up face as she concentrated on finding something to wear, Tony let his eyes drift down her tall, curvy form. He was a fan of the thigh socks, and matching black bra and thong that she was wearing now…. Although, it was irritating to think that she would be wearing those – at work – and he wouldn't be there to knowingly ogle her.

"Aaaaahhhchuuuuuuu!" Tony sniffled pitifully, "I hate being sick!"

"We've covered that already Tony." She walked back to the bed, red and black plaid miniskirt in one hand, and black sweater in the other. Throwing them down at the foot of the bed, she bent over him again, this time she placed her hand on his forehead and waited a few beats… checking his temperature. "You don't feel hot...," she patted his cheek, "I really think it's just a cold baby." The 'baby' was said soothingly, lovingly. "You just stay here, all nice and warm and comfy in your bed, and I'll bring you back some of Mama Stein's Chicken Soup when I get off from work."

Tony reached for Abby's arm as she moved away, "Don't leave. Stay." He pouted, "Take care of me."

Abby ran her hand through the tousle of hair on the top of his head, "You are such a big, big baby!" This time the 'baby' was said teasingly. Tony was a tough guy most of the time; not one to readily display his true feelings. But when he got sick….

"Tony… babe, don't you think Gibbs will get suspicious if two members of his team call in ill on the same day?"

Tony was the one who was hesitant to spill the news to Gibbs that he and Abby had broken, smashed, plowed through, rule #12 and were most decidedly involved with one another.

Apparently, he was afraid that Gibbs would not only fire him, but that he might castrate him due to the fact that it was **Abby** that he was breaking rule 12 with. Abby had agreed to keep their… 'thing'… quiet because, well, she was kind of fond of Tony's 'equipment', and she'd hate to see Gibbs do any damage to it.

"His killing me might be a good thing. I hate being sick!"

Abby leaned in and kissed Tony on the forehead before pulling herself free from his grasp. "Honey, if it helps any, I hate it when you're sick too."

**TABBY 45 TABBY 45 TABBY 45 TABBY 45 TABBY 45 TABBY 45 TABBY 45**

"Tony, you have to invite them."

"Actually, no… no I don't."

"Tony, they're your family."

"A fact I'd be happy to forget." He stepped in to Abby and lowered his forehead to hers. "Why would I want to have people I haven't spoken to – willingly – in the past 5 years involved in one of the happiest days of my life?"

Abby pressed a hand against Tony's chest, directly over his heart, and pulled her head away from his… locking eyes with him. "Anthony DiNozzo! They're family!"

"Not by my choice. I had NO say in that fact."

"Tonnnnny…," Abby looked at him with her beautiful hazel green eyes and pouted.

"Seriously Abs, you should have that pout patented and bottled; the US could sprinkle it on any country in the world and get them to do whatever they wanted them to do." He sighed and closed his eyes, "Fine. I'll invite Gena and Joseph, but I'm not inviting my father."

Abby searched Tony's eyes for a minute before reaching her arms around his waist and hugging him. She'd work on getting him to invite his father later, but for now, getting him to invite his brother and sister was 'good enough'.

"I'm very proud of you Anthony DiNozzo."

She gave him an official 'Abby hug' and he rolled his eyes before hugging her back. Tony kissed the top of her head and then pulled back, lifted his eyebrow, and delivered a mischievous smirk… "So proud that I get a reward?" His hands slid down from her waist to her ass and he squeezed.

"We'll talk reward when you agree to invite your father." Okay, so maybe she WOULDN'T wait till later to talk to him about his dad.

He sighed, "Abs, you don't understand my family…. My father…, the only thing that makes him 'act' like a human is money. If you wave it in front of his face, or threaten to take it from him, he shows normal human emotions…, but beyond that, he's an uncontrolled, hot-headed bastard. Inviting him to our wedding would be tantamount to inviting Gibbs to a baby-shower. Some things just should never be put together."

"Tony." Abby ran her hand behind Tony's neck. His relationship with his family always set him on edge, always shut him down. She hated to see the pain that poured through him when the topic of Gena, Joseph, and Anthony Sr. was brought up. "Baby, you don't have to invite anyone to our wedding that you don't want to. But, I don't want you to ever regret their not being there."

The tension in his body seeped away, slowly, as Abby's hand massaged his neck. He placed his head against hers again… closing his eyes. "Do you know what my father would say… without a doubt… if I told him I was marrying you?" Tony pulled her closer, almost trying to lose himself in her. "He'd say, 'she doesn't come from money, which means she wants money. Yours. Mine. Fuck her, but don't make her a DiNozzo.'" Tony slid his hand around to Abby's belly, "and if he knew that I had two wonderful reasons for wanting to marry you, he'd say, 'You knocked her up boy!? Didn't I teach you kids anything?! Do you even know if it's yours? She could… she probably is, whoring her way around… cheating on you…. They're all the same.'"

Tony's voice dropped. "We'll invite Gena… Joe. But I don't want Anthony Sr. to come anywhere near you… or our child. Ever."

All Abby wanted – all she could do – was to hold Tony closer.

Prompts: Reckless, Don't Leave, Family


	3. The Return of Rex

**Title**: With You  
**Chapter 3**: The Return of Rex  
**Author**: Devylish  
**Genre**: Romance/Humor  
**Fandom**: NCIS  
**Pairing**: Abby/Tony  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Summary**: 3 more vignettes covering various parts of Tony and Abby's life together. Part of a 50 prompts assignment.  
**Spoil/Warn**: Season 5. And btw… I DO love mcgee, but I he made a great foil.  
**Disclaimer**: I'm of the 'nothing ownage' world. Please don't sue!  
**AN**: Betaless, per usual… sorry!  
**Word count**: 1528

**44 TABBY 44 TABBY 44 TABBY 44 TABBY 44 TABBY**

"So I said: 'Bitch, please!', and then I stepped up and snatched the boots back out of her hands." Rex settled back onto the couch, crossing his legs and watching Abby as she stroked the proclaimed 'fierce', black and white boots.

"I think I love them!" Abby affectionately caressed the fake cowhide platforms. "No. I know I love them. I love them as much as I love Bert. And I may even love them as much as I love –" she stopped mid sentence and looked up at Rex. "Erh, let's just say I really, really love them."

Rex leaned forward with an inquisitive smile. "Mmm, mmm, mmm. I'm sorry Sweetie… you'll have to finish that sentence for me. 'You may even love them as much as you love'… who?"

"Maybe I was going to say 'as much as CafPows!'?"

Rex laughed, "Sweetie, you don't love anything as much as you love CafPows! those things are like air to you…." He sat back and cocked his head, "No, if I'm not mistaken, you were going to say that you love my little gift almost as much as you love a certain handsome co-worker who originates from Baltimore?"

Abby's face scrunched up…. "Umm, pleading the fifth?"

"You're not in court Doll, but I'll take that as a 'yes Rex, you're once again so right it's scary!'"

He picked a piece of lint off of his chocolate brown linen pants, "So does the sexy Mr. DiNozzo know you love him?"

"**I** don't even know I if love him."

"Is he all you think about? Could you maybe **imagine** giving up CafPows! for him…? Does he make your legs quiver? Your heart thumpity thump thump? Do you forgive him his little foibles? And his big foibles? Speaking of which, just how big IS his foible?" Rex paused half a beat. "Never mind, we'll come back tot that question. As I was saying, if even half of your answers to my questions is 'yes', Abby, darling, I'm sorry, but you're in love." Rex air-quoted the words 'in love'.

Abby plopped down on the couch next to Rex and hugged her new boots to her chest. "Well crap!"

Rex laughed. "Well if it's any consolation darling, I DO think he loves you back."

Abby stared. "Rex, you've met Tony… what? Three times, for like a total of 25 minutes? How can you say that you think he loves me?"

"Darling…, I know of what I speak. I have eyes; 20-15 eyesight as a matter of fact. He looks at you – when he thinks no one else is looking – as if he's in awe. He's not a 'hugging' man, but he takes, expects, and gives hugs to you. He's not an emotional man, but he knows you're a safe place for him… he'll tell you pretty much anything you want to know. And he'd give his life for you. I saw that in his eyes every time he looked at you. Every time he thought he wasn't being watched."

Abby shook her head at him, "Rex… Tony would lay down his life for anyone on the NCIS team, for anyone who was in danger… it's part of his job description… part of his make up."

"Well of course he would! And I wouldn't want anyone less 'giving' for my little Abby. But just because it's in his job description, doesn't mean that his willingness to 'serve and protect' should be reflected so obviously in his eyes. I've seen him look at that fierce Ziva David, and that cute lil' Timothy McGee, and that look isn't in his eyes for them. The only one I've seen him look at with anything **near** the intensity that he looks at you, is your steely Gibbs. Now, him, your Tony loves; him, he'd lay his life down for… and it's in his eyes. But, as a gay man, I can tell there's no sexual tension there. I think your Anthony looks at Gibbs more like a father figure." Rex picked up his wine glass and swirled the golden liquor around, "_I will be your father figure, Put your tiny hand in mine, I will be your preacher teacher.…" _Rex melodically hummed the rest of the chorus. "Actually, if either Gibbs or your Anthony swung that way, I'd think you have competition. But alas, the two of them are each so straight it hurts cute little bent me."

"You are cute." Abby curled her feet up on the couch and leaned her head onto Rex's shoulder. "Cute but deluded. Even if I did admit to having feelings for Tony… which I'm not, I can't believe that thirty minutes of observation has proven to you that he has feelings for me."

"Sweetie, believe me, Anthony DiNozzo is loco for you."

"Loco? Is Jorge teaching you more Spanish?"

"He's trying, but I'm rather hopeless."

Abby sniffed sadly, "I think I'm rather hopeless too."

"Well never fear, I'm 'hopeful' for you. And honestly, if opposites like Jorge and I can click, you and Anthony are a shoe in."

**43 TABBY 43 TABBY 43 TABBY 43 TABBY 43 TABBY**

"Wha-what are these?" Tony held the blue box up for Abby's inspection. His fingers barely grasped the box, and he held it out at a distance, apparently afraid of contamination.

Abby looked up from she sat on his bed and broke into a grin… what she wouldn't give for a camera! The look of fear on Tony's face was priceless.

"Honey, those are tampons."

Tony rolled his eyes. "I'm aware they're ta-tampons. What are they doing here? In my apartment…, in my bathroom?" He set the box carefully on the edge of the bed and then stepped back a few steps, putting distance between himself and the 'box of evil'.

"They're not particularly 'doing' anything Hon; other than sitting around and waiting to be used." Abby bit back the smile that was teasing the edges of her lips.

"In my house… you forgot to address the 'in my house' part!"

"Tony, you're dating a woman."

"A fact I'm happy about."

"Women are physically different from men."

"A fact I'm very happy about."

"Women, once a month, menstruate."

"STOP!"

"…and when we do, there are certain feminine products that we need that help us through that process."

"I said 'stop'!" Tony swallowed. "Ummm again, I have to ask, what the blue box of feminine stuff is doing **in** my house."

Abby sighed, and crawled across, and off the bed. Walking toward Tony she placed her hands on his biceps and stared him in the eyes. "Okay, I won't tease you anymore." Abby patted him on the cheek. "In case you haven't noticed Mr. DiNozzo, I spend as much time here, at your place, as I do at mine. It makes sense that I keep all sorts of supplies here in your place… just to make life easier for both of us."

Abby turned away, picked the box up off of the bed, and carried it back into the bathroom.

"All sorts of supplies?! All sorts… what else do you have hiding in my place?!"

Abby's laughter rang out from the bathroom.

**42 TABBY 42 TABBY 42 TABBY 42 TABBY 42 TABBY**

"So I hear congratulations are in order… again?" McGee extended his hand to Tony in the time-worn congratulatory manner of men throughout the western hemisphere.

"Tim. Yeah. Again. Thanks." Tony shook his ex-coworkers hand. He and McGee hadn't worked together in about three years. They still got together, with the wives, about once or twice a year, but the lines of communication really ran between Abby and Ziva. "Abby told me that congratulations are due to you and Ziva as well; your second child is due in a couple of months?"

"Yup." McGee beamed. "Another boy." He stood a little straighter. "Uhh, you and Abby? Do you know the gender of this baby yet?"

Tony paused, "Mmmm, no. Abby wants to wait and 'be surprised'."

"And you guys have two girls… right?"

Tony knew that McGee KNEW that he and Abby had all girls. So why the question? "Two beautiful girls."

"Huh. Really kind of odd, when you think about it…. Ziva and I with our two boys. Palmer and Lee with their two boys. Even Jen and Gibbs have a little boy." Timothy placed a hand in his pocket and rocked back and forth on his feet.

"Odd?" Tony raised an eyebrow, silently daring McGee to spit out what he **thought** he was trying to spit out.

"Well, scientifically, you know it's the man who determines what gender the child will be."

"And?" Tony leaned against the wall and waited McGee out.

"Well, I guess," McGee flushed a little, but pushed on. "I would have thought, with you being the big stud in the office all those years, and everything, that you would have found it in you to uhhh," he scratched the back of his neck, "produce a boy, or two."

Tony grinned darkly, McGee was going to regret trying to 'out-man' him. "Hey McGee, did Abby get a chance to tell Ziva yet that the last ultrasound showed we're having twins?"

Prompts: 'Bitch, please', tease, regret


	4. Someone Like Me

**Title**: With You  
**Chapter 4**: Someone Like Me  
**Author**: Devylish  
**Genre**: Romance/Humor  
**Fandom**: NCIS  
**Pairing**: Abby/Tony  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Summary**: 2 more vignettes covering various parts of Tony and Abby's life together. Part of a 50 prompts assignment. AND part of the Thing-A-Thon II at NCIS shared. Yup! I'm multi-tasking baby!  
**Spoil/Warn**: Season 5.  
**Disclaimer**: I'm of the 'nothing ownage' world. Please don't sue!  
**AN**: Betaless, per usual… sorry!  
**Word count**: 1489

**41 TABBY 41 TABBY 41 TABBY 41 TABBY 41 TABBY 41 TABBY**

"I can't believe you said it again!" Abby paced in front of the mass spectrometer.

"Abs"

"No! No no no no no!"

"Abby..."

"You just don't go around saying things like that... to people like me!

"Abby, honey…?"

"It just doesn't make sense!"

"You can say that again." Tony leaned against one of the lab tables.

"What do you mean by that?!" She stopped her pacing and stalked up to him.

Holding up his hands in front of him in a sign of submission, Tony slowly dropped them onto Abby's arms. "All I meant was, YOU say it all the time… to everyone… everywhere! And I say it to you one –"

"Twice! You said it twice!"

"—Twice. I say it to you two times, and you… you basically freak out."

"I am not freaking out!" Abby poked Tony in the chest. "I'm just… I'm just…"

"Freaking out?"

Abby scrunched her eyes, and peered up at Tony. "Did Rex and Jorge put you up to this?"

"Up to…? Up to telling you I love you?"

Abby whacked Tony on the chest. "Stop saying that!" She pulled one of her arms out of his grip and started to back away.

Started to.

"No. Sorry. You're staying here." Tony leaned after her and wrapped his arm around her waist, tugging her back into his space. Settling her between his thighs, he wrapped both of his arms firmly around her torso. Locking his eyes on hers, Tony leaned in and kissed her on the nose. "I love you Abigail Scuito."

She wiggled fruitlessly in his grip, trying to get away… put some distance between them.

He kissed her forehead. "I love you… and, I think… I hope you love me."

Abby punched him lightly on the chest then nestled her head against his neck, her fingers clutching at the soft cotton of his button down shirt. "Why do you keep saying it?!" The words were mumbled against his collarbone.

"Why don't you want me to say it? We've been friends for years, and dating for months now; beautiful, hilarious, exhilarating, maddening, sexy months…." Tony lifted his head to Abby's chin, and tilted her head up so that their eyes met. "I couldn't have stopped myself from falling for you, even if I wanted to. I didn't really have a choice in the matter Abs; you weave a mean voodoo when you want to."

Abby buried her head into his neck again and mumbled something against his skin.

"What?"

She turned her head and spoke again, softly, "But you're Tony."

"Sorry Abs, I'm not following you. Yes, I'm Tony… and?"

"You're TONY. I never really thought my 'voodoo' would work on you. I mean," she worried a button on his shirt with her black polished nails. "Tony doesn't do love. I've known that for years. I reconciled myself to that fact even before we started dating. I mean… you're the playboy… the frat boy… the Richie rich… and… and…, I'm not. I'm not the blonde, buxom, bubblehead, the cheerleader, the girl from the right side of the tracks…. I'm none of those things. And, I know I've got your attention now, but, I don't…, I mean, I know I won't keep it, cuz you're Tony. You don't do Goth girls. And you don't do serious; at least, not for long. You're all about lighthearted, no strings attached." Abby undid one button of his shirt and absentmindedly let her hand float down to another button. "You can't tell me you love me Tony. I don't…, 'love' isn't an empty word; a small sentiment. It's… it's…. YOU can't tell me you love me DiNozzo." She pulled her head back from his neck and pushed her hand against his chest. "That word means too much to me." She looked up at him. "So you can't say it anymore. You don't know what it means… to someone like me."

Tony listened to every stumbled upon, scattered word that Abby spoke. He found himself torn between wanting to yell at her, and wanting to hug her. The silvery tears welling up in her hazel green eyes made him pull her closer. Cupping her face with one hand, he used his thumb to brush away a tear that had escaped its cage.

"You're right Abs, I didn't know what the words 'I love you' meant. Didn't. Past tense Abs. Past tense. I know what they mean now. I know exactly what 'I love you' means now. It means being dragged to the loudest concert I've ever been to in order to listen to music that is really just a bunch of people screaming. It means getting up at 4:30am every Saturday morning to get the beautiful, gothic angel who is sleeping in my bed a CafPow! so that her morning starts off right. It means learning sign language so that I can speak with your parents. It means sharing my toothbrush with another human being. My TOOTHBRUSH Abby! And it means doing things in, and around, coffins that I never… ever… thought I would do."

Tony finally took a breath.

"Abby, I 'use' to be the playboy." He smiled, "But now, mio cuore, I'm just your playtoy… to do with as you wish. Abigail Sciuto, te voglio bene."

Abby curled her hands around the lapels of Tony's suit, crushing thme in her hands. She sniffed, "It sounds better when you say it in Italian."

He laughed.

Standing on her tiptoes, Abby curled her fingers tightly around the neckline of Tony's suit and pulled him close to her, her eyes blazing with heat and… yeah… love. "Anthony DiNozzo… if I even THINK you're thinking about another woman while we're going out, I'll 'take you out'…, and I have the skill to fake the evidence to make everyone think it was an accident! Got it?"

He gulped. "Yes ma'am."

"Okay, then," Abby dropped her hand from his lapel, smoothing out the cotton and silk blend. "Tony DiNozzo?"

"Abby Sciuto?"

"I love you."

**40 TABBY 40 TABBY 40 TABBY 40 TABBY 40 TABBY 40 TABBY**

Sex with Tony was… amazing.

Really and truly amazing.

And Abby was experienced enough to know what she was talking about. She and Tony probably had about the same number of notches on their bed posts (althought, Abby's notches were undeniably kinkier than his) so comparisons… knowledge… skill – yeah, she had a solid base for comparison. So when she said sex with Anthony DiNozzo was amazing.

It.

Was.

Amazing.

Prior to having sex with him, she had thought, somewhere in the back of her mind, that Tony might be a selfish lover. Focused on doing whatever it took to get himself off.

Imagine her surprise when she found that he was a giver. A sensual, dedicated, intense, full-force… giver.

Oh! And she couldn't forget the adjective 'intuitive'. Tony was intuitive.

He knew, almost before her, what she needed. Playful. Teasing. Rough…. And he gave it to her, every time.

She wouldn't have thought that she would meet her match in a preppy pretty-boy – although, she knew he was actually more than that – but Tony met and exceeded her every expectation.

tbytbytbytbytbytbytbytby

_Sex with Abby was… amazing._

_Really and truly amazing._

_And Tony was experienced enough to know what he was talking about. While he was pretty certain she didn't have as much experience as he did, she WAS experienced…. He, of course, had gained his playboy title years ago… gained and earned every bit of the reputation that followed him. So yeah, when Tony said sex with Abby was amazing, he spoke from experience. And sex with Abby:_

_It._

_Was._

_Amazing._

_She was, as expected, open minded. Nothing was off limits for her; she'd try anything once. And more and more, so would he. From exhibitionism…, to restraints. But what made sex with Abby even more amazing (more than her penchant for kink) was that she was also open to curling up in Tony's arms and simply sleeping the night away. _

_Prior to having sex with Abby, Tony had assumed that she would be alllll about the kink, but she was not. She was about sensuality. And pleasure. And playfulness. _

_Oh! And he couldn't forget the adjective 'responsive'. His Abby was responsive. She responded to his words. And to his touch. It was almost as if: however he moved, she followed; whatever he did, she wanted. _

_And that, was sexy. _

_He wouldn't have thought that he would meet his match in a statuesque, goth chick – although, he knew she was way more than that – but, Abby, she met, and exceeded his every expectation._

tbytbytbytbytbytbytbytby

Abby raised a leg and curled it over Tony's thighs as he threw his arm over her shoulder and stroked her hair.

"That," she panted, as she tried to catch her breath.

"— was," Tony's voice was deep, a satiated smile melting across his face.

" – fucking amazing." They completed in unison.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

**40 50prompt 'sensual'  
41 50prompt 'choice', and Thingathong II prompt 'I can't believe you said it again!',**


	5. Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

**Title**: With You  
**Chapter 5**: Makes The Heart Grow Fonder  
**Author**: Devylish  
**Genre**: Romance/Humor  
**Fandom**: NCIS  
**Pairing**: Abby/Tony  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Summary**:  
**Spoil/Warn**: Season 5.  
**Disclaimer**: I'm of the 'nothing ownage' world. Please don't sue!  
**AN**: Betaless, per usual… sorry!  
**Word count**: 3365  
Btw… MY number 40 from the last set was a freebie… 'sensual' isn't one of the table words!! Sigh! :D I've also decided to officially NOT use the 50 prompts that I had planned to follow… apparently I'm not a fan of rules 

**39TABBY 39TABBY 39TABBY 39TABBY 39TABBY 39TABBY**

Tony felt like he was going insane. Three more days. He had two nights and three more days before… well, before the wedding, but increasingly more important, he had two nights and three more days before he would be able to end this Abby induced abstinence.

Her: Let's make the wedding night special.

Him: Handcuffs again?

Her: Well, we can whip those out, but –

Him: Mmmm, the whip.

Her: I've created a monster! Tony. Tony! Hands off! Now listen! I was thinking, we could abstain for the next 2 months; just until our wedding night and then, then… handcuffs, whips, hot caramel, whatever your little heart and mind desires.

Him: Why don't we do the caramel and cuffs 'Now'?

Her: Tony! Stay on that side of the couch, Mister! And 'NO'! I want to do something really special for you – for us. And they say absence makes the heart grow fonder.

Him: Absence Abs. Not 'Abstinence'.

Her: Tonnnnnnnnnny!

Him: Fine. Fine! Seriously, how do you women do it? You do that little begging, eyes wide-open thing, and it's like a direct connection to the male mind. We lose all control of our rational thought.

Her: You guys never had much going on in the rational thought department to begin with.

Him: Hey!!

Her: I love you!

Him: Two months, huh?

Her: Yup!

Him: Can we start the denial thing tomorrow night?

Her: One more for the road, babe?

Him: Last request of a dying man.

Her: Who am I to deny a man's last wishes?

Him: I LOVE that you're such a giver.

**38TABBY 38TABBY 38TABBY 38TABBY 38TABBY 38TABBY**

So this was it.

He'd been mulling this idea over: rejecting, reviving, and perfecting it for the past month and a half. And the day had finally come, do or die day: Pink Bag Day.

He bent his head to one shoulder and then to the other, trying to work out the big knot – which was actually made up of several smaller knots -- that had apparently taken up permanent residence in his neck.

Getting out of the black rental car, he grabbed the 'offering' that he had chosen to take with him, smoothed the palms of his hands against his jeans, and blew out a puff of air.

"Okay Tony, it's now or never." Something in the back of his head scrambled around and screeched out a half hearted 'never, please!', but his feet were already heading up the walkway to the front steps of her apartment building.

"Tony?" Abby's husky voice reflected her surprise as she answered the apartment buzzer.

"The one and only!" He responded with an impressive degree of his usual cockiness. He was rewarded after a half a second with the sound of the door being buzzed open followed by Abby's cheerful rebuttal: "'The one and only!' Hmmm, well THERE's something to be thankful for!"

He walked to the elevator and pushed the call button, but three seconds later, nervous energy made the stairs a necessary option.

Tony raced up the last flight of steps and paused in front of the stairwell door before pushing through… now was not a time for thinking… he'd done enough thinking in the last month, hell, in the last 7 years, to make today, tonight, all about action.

Her apartment door was already open, beckoning and welcoming him, but he politely knocked on the frame as he stepped through the threshold anyway….

"Abs?"

"C'mon in Tony," her voice called out from the back of her apartment. "I wasn't dressed, so I'm just throwing something on."

Undressed Abby… mmmmmmm, "uhhh, don't feel you need to get dressed on my account. Naked Abby works for me."

"I'll bet!" she said with a laugh as she scampered down the hallway toward him. She was wearing a black and grey striped tshirt dress that reached about mid thigh and black socks that stopped just above her knees. In one hand she carried a pair of worn, but clean, black combat boots, in the other, a dark grey scarf, the latter of which he assumed she was going to put in her hair, which now rested on her shoulders in black waves.

"Although this, this look, could definitely work for me to."

She arched an eyebrow in his direction then curtsied. "Why thank you kind sir. So, what's up buttercup? Did the Commissioner call? Am I needed at the Batcave? Are you my personal bat signal today?" Her grin, per usual, was infectious and he smirked in response.

"Nope, no missed calls from the Commissioner Batgirl, you're still off-duty today." He shifted slightly and took a deep breath, "As a matter of fact, this is a completely non-work related, erh, visit."

It wasn't until he moved that Abby noticed the pale pink gift bag at his side. She looked up from his hand to his eyes, back down to his hand, and then back to his eyes again…

"Well," she said, "It looks like your visit may involve a present…?" At his silent affirmative nod she continued. "Sooooo, I'm assuming it's a good, non work related thing? Is it? A good thing? The visit I mean? Not the present. Because, well, technically, I don't really know if the pink baggy thingy in your hand IS for me, although, I think it would be safe to assume it's a present, since it's in a gift bag. And, technically, it should be fairly safe to make the assumption that it's a gift for me… since you brought it up to my apartment. But, then again, maybe it's a gift for someone else, and you just didn't want to leave it in your car because you were afraid it might be stolen, and so, to keep it safe, you brought it upstairs with you, and I jumped to the wrong conclusion. In which case, I'm so sorry, and don't feel you have to –"

"-- Abs! It's for you!" Tony thrust the confection shaded bag at its' new owner.

"Are you sure, cuz, I wouldn't want to take someone else's gift from them just because I –"

"—Abby! It's yours! There's a card attached and it's addressed: from me, to you."

She grinned… the Abby grin…. The 'win you over', take your breath away, melt your heart, grin.

Those probably weren't technically part of her plans when she smiled at him, but those were definitely the results she achieved.

Unceremoniously dropping her boots and scarf, Abby gingerly accepted the handle of the gift bag and sank to her knees on the floor. "So it's a good non-work related visit, yes?" She glanced in his eyes, then looked back down at her gift, wiggled her fingers happily, and dived in to pull out the first protruding sheath of pink tissue paper.

Tony wondered briefly what watching her open a pile of gifts on her birthday, or on Christmas morning was like; she would probably 'out-happy' a child. Taking in the seating options in the room wistfully, he dropped to the floor in front of her as she pulled out a second taffy coloured sheet. "Yes, it's a good non-work related visit. At least, I think so… and I hope you'll think so too. I – Hey!" He grabbed her hand and prevented her from fully pulling out another thin paper sheet.

"'Hey' what?" she pouted.

"You're doing this wrong, you're suppose to read the card first."

"Tony, Tony, Tony, my gift, my rules!"

"But Abs, the card –"

"I'll get to the card, but I have to open the gift first…" seeing his lips move to form a retort she used her free hand to shush him – her index finger spanning both of his lips gently. "I eat my dessert before my meal at dinnertime, I take my bra off before I take off my shirt when I get undressed, and yes, Tony, I open my gifts before I read my cards when I get presents."

Tony gave in due to sheer temporary sensory overload: his hand on hers, her finger at his lips, and the image of her removing her bra…. Uh, yeah, what few thoughts he was now entertaining, definitely weren't being done by the brain in his head.

Abby hadn't noticed his lapse of witticisms or for that matter his lack of brain power, because her full attention was now refocused on her pretty pink package.

Third sheet removed, she went in for the fourth…. Shhhhfffffffttttthhhh.

And then the fifth…. Shhhhffffftttthhhhhhhhhhh.

"Okay Tony, really, how many pieces of paper did you put in here? Holy peanut butter batman!"

"I put in a whole package."

"A whole -- ? Which is how many sheets?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Uhhhh, twenty. I think," he mumbled.

"Twenty!" Abby looked down into the bag of pinkness, and sighed… "I so do not have the patience required for the appreciation of twenty sheets of tissue paper." And with that, she dove into the bag with both hands, pulling handfuls of the light pink stuffing out and throwing it out on the ground around her.

In five seconds flat she reached the prize at the bottom of the bag… the softest pinkest little belching hippopotamus she'd ever seen… While it matched the shape of Bert, this Hippopotamus was about half his size, it was pink, and it had, buckled around its neck, the cutest little black and rhinestone studded collar.

"Tony!" Abby looked up at him. Her eyes lit up, and then he could no longer see her eyes because she had launched herself at him and had him in a patented Abby hug. The kind that literally knocks you over when you're not prepared for it, which, he hadn't been. Pink hippopotamus in her grasp, her arms around his neck, she lay across Tony's half prone body and drilled him with questions and exclamations of delight.

"Where did you find her? And in pink? Pink? How totally… did she come with the collar? Or did you add that yourself? This is honestly one of the sweetest gifts I've ever gotten. You are amazing!" She paused only long enough to brand his cheek with her lips. "No, seriously, where in the world did you find her. I have to give her a good name… maybe Antonia – Toni for short? Okay, I promise, I take back every bad word I've ever said about you Tony. Okay, maybe not every bad word, you are cocky, but, it's part of what makes you 'you', and right now, I wouldn't want you any other way! Tony! Why aren't you saying anything?"

He wondered if answering 'because I'm concentrating on keeping little Tony from making an unscheduled appearance' would be inappropriate. He opted for the next least gallant thing his blood deprived brain could think of: "Um, could be because, you're squashing my lungs Abs."

He looked down to indicate their proximity to one another and she followed the path of his eyes with her own.

"Huh? Oh! Well, get me a less good non-work related visit gift next time!" she wriggled her way off of him and back to her original patch of carpet.

He sat up while trying to, oh-so-subtly, adjust the fit of his now too tight jeans. "Note taken ma'am – bring bad gift next time. Check!"

Abby petted the head of the hippopotamus few more times before putting it down beside her and beginning to pick up the avalanche of tissue paper that littered the floor between them.

"Need help?"

"Nope. It's my mess, it can't have gone too far, I'll find it."

The card. How could he have forgotten, that quickly, about the card. Damn, fuck-a-duck, son of a bubble gum, shit!! "You don't really have to read it, the gift was probably the most important thing."

She quirked her eyebrow at him and paused her hand in her search, "Oh, okay, see, now I HAVE to find it, your 'about-face' just made the scientist in me go 'Zoing!'…. Annndddd taaadaaaa! Here it is!"

"'From Anthony DiNozzo', wow, you got formal on this sucker didn't you?! 'To Abigail Sciuto'" Flipping the card over, she finagled the sealed flap open with her index finger, and tugged the card out. She didn't notice that as she did so, Tony was getting up from his spot on the floor so that he could pace.

On the cover of the card was a black and white photograph of a vase of eleven white roses. The twelfth rose appeared to be (at least in the photograph) a black rose. Along the bottom of the card were the words: 'More Beautiful Because…'

And it was at this point that Abby's hands and mind began to shake, she had been expecting a card that was cutesy, or humorous, or even one that was raunchy from Tony, but this, this one looked serious, it looked sweet, it looked romantic. She found herself afraid – unable – to open the card.

"Abs?" He was watching her from a safe distance, but when she didn't respond he took a few tentative steps closer. "Abs." When she still didn't look up or respond to him, he crouched down in front of her and touched her hands, wrapping his own around her wrists. "Abby, there are only three words on the cover," gently using his hands to guide her own, he helped her open the card. "The important stuff is always on the inside."

'_More Beautiful Because…_' What breath she had was caught in her throat, and she read on. '… _You're_ _One_ Of A _Kind'_. I am not going to cry. I am not going to cry. She moved down to the words that Tony had hand-written in the card:

_You've always amazed me with your beauty,  
the size and warmth of your heart, and your brilliance.  
And I think that I've been afraid, because you're amazing,  
and one of a kind, to take a chance._

_But I've made a New Year's resolution (a few months early)  
to take that chance._

_Abby…, Abigail…, Abs, will you have dinner with me?_

_Tony_

So much for not crying.

Tears… He hated women's tears… they were misleading things, they could be good, they could be bad. With men, if they were crying, you knew, a shitload of bad had just happened, but, for women…? "Abby?"

"Abs?"

"Okay, kinda leaving me hanging here. Are you crying in despair over the thought of dinner with me, or are you doing some sort of happy tear thing here?

She sniffled and laughed simultaneously, not normally an attractive action, but, on Abby, still endearing, "It's a happy tear thing; I'd love to go to dinner with you Tony."

"Friday night?"

Her tear filled eyes twinkled as she looked at him. "Friday night."

He couldn't stop the smile. He tried. IT was a valiant fight on his part. But the smile was stronger. Standing up he backed away from her seated figure. "Friday night! I'll, umm, make reservations, somewhere, and umm," smooth DiNozzo. Really, really smooth. "I'll call you. Okay?"

She smiled. It was a knowing smile. A womanly smile. A smile that gave courage.

He stepped back towards her, crouched in front of her, and he leaned in and gave her a kiss.

Their first kiss.

Electricity was weak in comparison to the energy that jolted through him when his lips touched hers. And for a few seconds, he contemplated the importance of air and breathing. Clearly they were overrated. Weren't they?

Finally pulling away from her; strictly due to his lungs clamoring for oxygen, Tony studied – memorized the paleness of her skin, the press of her long, dark lashes against her cheeks, the fullness of her lips. He brushed his thumb along her jaw then forced himself to pull away, get up, and walk back to her apartment door.

Immediately missing his nearness, Abby's eyes blinked open.

The Tony she knew was there, only bigger and better… he was now MORE.

With a cocky grin, he opened the door and repeated: "Friday night."

He didn't hear her faint, blissfully whispered echo: "Friday night."

**37TABBY 37TABBY 37TABBY 37TABBY 37TABBY 37TABBY**

"Abigail Scuito, will you please stop jiggling?"

"Wiggling."

"That too."

Abigail squinted in the mirror, "And don't think I didn't notice you calling me Abigail. You may be Mossad, but that won't protect you from the wrath of Abby."

Ziva smiled and continued to brush Abby's hair. "You allow Ducky to call you Abigail, yet you become very defensive when others call you Abigail. Why is that? Abigail is a beautiful name, it is Hebrew for Father's Rejoicing."

Abby stuck her tongue out. "I let Gibbs call me Abigail. Sometimes."

"And Tony? Has he earned the privilege yet?"

"Remind me again why you're here?"

"Because you are nervous. And because you wanted someone to hold your hand as you prepared yourself for your first date with Tony."

"Oh yeah. That's right." Abby blew out a nervous breath. "My first date with Tony. Is it just me, or is than an amazingly nerve racking concept?"

Ziva put down the brush and moved to face Abby. "No, I do not think it is a nerve racking concept. You and Tony make sense."

"To you and…?"

"I am Tony's partner, so yes, I do think that I am able to see that the two of you make sense. And I am probably able to more easily see that than a stranger would. But," she knelt beside Abby's dressing table, "it is not my vision and belief in the two of you that is important, it is your belief, and Tony's belief that is important."

Abby twisted and twiddled her hands in her lap. She hadn't been this nervous about dating someone -- anyone -- in her life. And here she was 'nervous' about dating Tony DiNozzo. A friend.

Ziva placed her calm hands over Abby's frenzied ones. "What do you like about Tony?"

"He's funny. He makes me smile, even when I'm feeling down – he's kind of like a human version of Bert." Ziva smiled and Abby continued. "He's easy, but not too easy, to shock…. And he likes my pigtails. Well, he likes my hair in general…. He's smart too – not book smart like Tim is, he's like, intuitive smart. Streets smart. And you wouldn't think that from the Armani suits and Dolce Gabbana shoes, but he's that kind of smart." Abby pulled her hands free from Ziva's. "And did I mention that he's hot? Model hot? Muscle-y, sexy, pretty boy, model hot."

Ziva laughed. "So I take it you think he is good looking?"

"Don't you?"

"I will admit that Tony is a good looking man, but, as you know, I tend to be drawn to the cute, cerebral types." Ziva stood and picked up the brush again.

"Like McGee."

"Like McGee."

"How's that going by the way?"

"Why did you not mention to me that he is hung like a house?"

"Horse!" Abby spluttered into the glass of water she had been sipping. "Hung like a horse. And, umm, I, erh, thought I'd let you find out on your own??"

"He is very impressive. Both in length and girth. Add to that his impressive brain, and his gentlemanly behavior, and he is quite a good catch." Ziva reached for the scruncci and pulled Abby's hair into a high ponytail. "So, have you managed to 'measure' Tony's 'house'?"

"Ziva David!"

"What?" She moved to the bed and sat on the edge of the mattress. "I admit to being curious, he is quite the 'ladies man'; I wondered if it was 'with reason'."

"It's with reason." Abby mumbled as she moved to the bed and the outfit that they'd decided she'd wear.

"Abby Sciuto! You've seen DiNozzo's… DiNozzo's 'tool'? And you haven't even been on your first official date with him?"

"My office is by the decontamination showers!! I can't help it if I got the chance to see him without his clothes on."

Ziva grinned "Do you think Gibbs would let me move my desk down to the laboratory?"

Abby turned to Ziva with a mischievous smile, "Speaking of decontamination showers and Gibbs…."


	6. Friends, New and Old

**Title**: With You  
**Chapter 6**: Friends New And Old  
**Author**: Devylish  
**Genre**: Romance/Humor  
**Fandom**: NCIS  
**Pairing**: Abby/Tony  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Summary**: Vignettes on Abby and Tony's life together.  
**Spoil/Warn**: Season 5.  
**Disclaimer**: I'm of the 'nothing ownage' world. Please don't sue!  
**AN**: Betaless, per usual… sorry!  
**Word count**: 1135

**36TABBY 36TABBY 36TABBY 36TABBY 36TABBY 36TABBY**

_Planning weddings is NOT my forte. _

_But it should be. _

_I AM A MASTER at weddings! _

_I didn't know it myself until yesterday. Yesterday was the day that the most horrible impossible crazy wedding ever to be planned, came off without a hitch. Yes darlings, it was a hitch-free, bitchin' beautiful wedding, and I did it all!_

_Okay. I'll give 10% credit to the beautiful bride and YUMMY groom. But the rest… the 90%? Me. All me!_

_Don't believe me?_

_Well YOU try planning a wedding that combines: A pregnant brides' maid, a bride in black, a stuffed hippo as ring bearer, a Chuppah Canopy, and a catholic priest – who knows sign language. On New Year's eve. _

_I am a god._

_A tired god, but a god none-the-less_.

"Here you go babe," Jorge placed Rex's Naked Cosmo on a coaster in front of him.

"Thank you, Love. What would I do without you?"

"You'd definitely live in a much messier apartment."

Rex tutted, "Stop picking on me. I've had a hard two months. Abby's wedding was a killer. An absolute killer." He took a sip of his drink. "'Course, it was amazing." He turned to Jorge. "I pulled it off, didn't I?"

"With your usual aplomb and panache." Jorge curved lower on the couch next to Rex and rested his head on his shoulder. "I still don't know how you got 'Sleep No More' to play at their reception!"

"Ha! I promised their lead singer your number darling."

Jorge raised a brow. "So you whored me off for Abby?"

"I gave him your number, but I assured him that you were my baby and _wouldn't_ call him back."

"I'm the dangling carrot he'll never get?"

"Do you want him? To get you?" Rex asked a little hesitantly, his normal assuredness slipping slightly.

"Why would I, when I already have such a strong, handsome, blond, weddin' plannin', Norse-God for a mate?"

"Excellent question!"

They sat together in companionable silence for a few seconds before Jorge added, "I honestly didn't think that Jethro was going to make it down the aisle with Bert attached to his back."

Rex chuckled. "My Abby wants a stuffed farting hippo for her ring bearer, and a stuffed farting hippo she shall get! … Actually, Jethro the dog was easier to finagle down that aisle than Jethro the man was!"

"Ahh, yes, but WHAT a man!" Jorge said with a smile.

"No drooling over the Maid of Honor!" Rex admonished.

"He's never going to live that down you know, being the maid of honor at a wedding!"

"Who, in their right mind, is going to DARE to mock Mr. Jethro Leroy Gibbs … about anything?!!"

"And now YOU have asked an excellent question darling!"

**35TABBY 35TABBY 35TABBY 35TABBY 35TABBY 35TABBY**

"Nice Tat."

Abby looked over her left shoulder to the brunette woman standing just behind her at the bar. Cool, nonchalant eyes filled with just a touch of mischievousness greeted her own.

"Thanks. A pain to sit through, but worth it for the stares."

As the crowd in front of them shifted a bit, Abby's tattoo fan moved a step closer. "Especially the stares from the 'boys' right?" She stared at Abby knowingly.

"Uh huh. They are kind of easy to play with, aren't they?"

"And fun too" added her companion with a feminine growl.

Laughing Abby turned to the side and extend her hand the short distance the separated them. "I'm Abby."

"Faith."

"Nice to meet – ooooh! We're up!" She yelled at the bartender, making certain her voice was audible, "I need one Mojito, one TnT, and…" she turned back to Faith. "What do you want?"

"A Buttery Nipple and a tequila shot."

Abby turned back to the bartender. "One buttery nipple and one tequila shot!"

As the bartender wandered off to fix the requested drinks, Abby turned to her new friend.

"So, what do you do for a living?"

"Uh, you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Abby raised a brow, "Oooooh, a mystery! I love mysteries!" She waited a second then gave up. "Tell me!"

"Patience not one of your virtues?"

"Highly overrated… unless you're making other people do the waiting."

Faith laughed and eyed the tall slender woman in front of her. Pursing her lips together, she tilted her head to the side and took a shot. "So, what do you know about Vampires?"

Faith more or less expected a bark of laughter or for the girl in front of her to back away as if Faith was insane. She didn't expect a squeal of … well 'glee' and a tome of knowledge to spew forth from the girl.

"Vampires – historically thought to be a negative or dark member of the 'undead'. They have died, but they haven't crossed over. Often thought to have lost their souls with their lives, Vampires are still associated with having the more corporeal emotions of humans. Lust, Hatred, maybe even, caprice. Personally, I question the loss of the soul if the body is still moving around, but, that's another issue. Anyway, Vampires traditionally sustain themselves through the taking of blood; animal, human, fresh, bottled. You name it. Vampires are as close to immortal as one can get without being a god. They historically are thought to be 'killable' , or severely maimed through: Garlic, Hawthorn branches, sunlight, crosses, wooden stakes (although, I've heard that metal works too), and holy water. The use of fire is still up in the air… it probably hurts, but will it kill?" Abby pulled in a giant gulp of air. "That's all I really know."

"Are you kidding me?" Faith smiled and lifted her hand to Abby's arm. _Warm. So she isn't a vampire herself. Hmmm. _"Fire works."

Abby's eyes opened a little bigger.

"The one thing about vampires that you didn't mention, is that they are hunted by people like me: Slayers."

"Van Helsings?"

"Just a myth."

"Really? So what's a 'slayer'?"

"Someone who hunts down vampires and other creatures of the night and makes them bite the dust."

"Your drinks ladies."

"Oh, here, keep the change!" Abby reached for the drinks the bartender had placed in front of her and turned back to Faith. "Wait, there are other creatures of the night? Like Werewolves? And Ghosts? Ooooh, oooh, oooh! What about Banshees? Are Banshees real?!" Abby squinted inquisitively at Faith, "What about witches? I knew this girl in New Orleans who I kept telling people was a witch, and no one believed me."

As the two women headed into the main area of the bar, Faith shook her head with a loud laugh, "You know Abs, you kind of remind me of this red headed witch I use to know; she didn't need to breath when she spoke either."


	7. Courage Under Fire

**Title**: With You  
**Chapter 7**: Courage Under Fire  
**Author**: Devylish  
**Genre**: Romance/Humor  
**Fandom**: NCIS  
**Pairing**: Abby/Tony  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Summary**: Vignettes on Abby and Tony's life together.  
**Spoil/Warn**: none  
**Disclaimer**: I'm of the 'nothing ownage' world. Please don't sue!  
**AN**: Betaless, per usual… sorry! Homophobia is bad. And stupid. Devylish knows this and hopes you do too.  
**Word count**: 1987

**34TABBY 34TABBY 34TABBY 34TABBY 34TABBY 34TABBY**

She gasped as he swung her around and pressed her into a corner in the hall.

"Missed you."

She smiled. "You saw me three hours ago."

He groaned. "Three whole hours." He pressed up against her. "Three, long, hard, hours."

Her grin deepened, "poor poor baby." She added teasingly, "We should just tell Gibbs, he might allow you to –"

"No! No Gibbs! I value my parts. My man parts."

She sighed, "I kind of value your man parts too."

"Oh yeah?"

"Oh yeah."

"Mmmmm," He glanced up at the camera above their heads. During the past few months, they'd become pretty talented at finding the perfect spots that would allow them a second or two of freedom from prying eyes. "How bad would it be for me to take you right here, right now?"

"Just the kind of bad that I like." She wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him even closer. As he lowered his head to her lips, touching them with a softness that belied his passion for her, he pulled her hair out of its bun/ponytail thing.

She snorted lightly; his thing with her hair was ridiculous. But as he curved his fingers through her locks, and bent her head back she had to admit that she liked it when he took control like this.

Letting his mouth trail along her jaw, and then down to her neck, he kept a tenuous grip on the time, the limited time, that they had before they would be noted as missing. "Okay," he breathed heavily along her neck, "We need to stop doing this."

"What? No more kissing?" Her voice was heated and husky; his favorite music.

He kissed her lips again. "No more kissing in corners."

"You want to tell Gibbs?" She was shocked.

"_Want_ is a strong word; _need_ might be more descriptive." His lips brushed hers again. "I'm tired of sneaking around like some sort of … sneak."

Her laughter was soft against his ear.

"Let's just tell everyone." His lips were now against her temple. "Gibbs won't hurt me if there are witnesses around."

"You think?"

_Groan_. "You're not helping me build my resolve here."

"I do seem to be having success helping you build… other things." One of her hands had dropped from his shoulders to the front of his grey slacks. "Definite 'building' happening here."

"You have that effect on me." Whispered _just_ loudly enough for her to hear. He took a deep breath and pulled her hands away from his body; holding her wrists between one of his hands. He let his other hand touch her cheek; his eyes locked with hers. "Have I told you recently that you're my kind of crazy?"

Her face lit up. "It's been three hours and ten minutes since you last told me."

He shook his head in mock disappointment, "Well here you go: 'you're my kind of crazy'."

She stood on tiptoe and pecked him on the lips. "You're my kind of crazy too."

He blew out a puff of air and cracked his neck. "Okay. I'm going up there, and I'm going to tell them all." He pulled away from her and half seriously he added, "If you hear gunshots, get Ducky."

"Honey, you have–"

"Don't stop me. Let me do this while I have the courage. Or the stupidity, depending on how you want to look at it."

Abby leaned against the wall, a grin plastering her face as she watched Tony stride off to tell Gibbs and the Director and the whole office that she and he were a 'they'. The grin on her face was especially bright because Tony had just marched off with traces of her lipstick all over his face.

**33TABBY 33TABBY 33TABBY 33TABBY 33TABBY 33TABBY**

"So, Rex huh?"

"It's not even a family name," Rex smiled. "I have NO idea what my parents were thinking when they chose Rex. Sven I could have understood. Nordic stock and all. Or Erik." Rex poured their drinks into their respective martini glasses. "Actually, I contend to this day that I ended up liking men as much as I do _because_ my parent's named me Rex. I mean, it was either men…, or dogs."

Tony splurted out a laugh.

"If they'd named me Tom, or Dick, or Harry, I'd…" Rex sipped from his glass and sighed contentedly, "actually," he laughed, "I'd probably _still_ be gay."

"Baby, dinner will be ready in exactly 10 minutes." Jorge stuck his head out of the kitchen and pointed to his watch. "Do we know where the fabulous Abby is?"

Tony cleared his throat "Um, she said she was doing her last fitting and would be here," Tony glanced at HIS watch, "umm, about thirty minutes ago." He grinned weakly. "She'll be here. She was raving about your paella this whole week."

Jorge smiled. "She and Rex are like twins separated at birth; tall, good looking, ALWAYS late, and," Jorge winked at Rex, "huge fans of my paella. Okay, I'll put it on simmer and stretch the ten minutes to fifteen." He disappeared back into the kitchen.

Rubbing the palms of his hands along his thighs, Tony smiled sheepishly at Rex. "I'm sure she'll be here shortly."

Placing his drink on a coaster Rex scrutinized Tony. "She's testing you isn't she?"

"Testing --?"

"Wants to make certain that you learn to love Jorge and me as much as she does. Kind of force feeding us to you."

A disturbing picture shot through Tony's head. And apparently across his face.

"Oh good lord! That _is_ an unsettling thought, isn't it?" Rex visibly shuddered.

"Yeah, well…, wait! What do _you_ mean it's an unsettling thought?!"

"Oh, honey, no offense, but you're not really my type. I mean, you're cute and yummy in your own way, but," Rex shook his head, "no, you're definitely not my type."

"What do you mean I'm not your type!? I'm everyone's type!"

Rex tapped his hand lightly on Tony's knee, "Of course you are Tony. Of course you are."

Tony didn't miss how Rex rolled his eyes as he spoke. "I'll have you know that… that plenty of men have found me 'their type'."

Rex raised a brow and cocked his head to the side, "Really?"

"Well… I mean… there have been men who've expressed that IF I was the kind of guy who found THAT kind of guy interesting, they'd consider me their type... of guy." Tony reached for his drink as Rex burst into laughter.

"Oh honey, I'm just messing with you. You're gorgeous! You and that deeeelicious Gibbs. If either of you played on my team, AND if I didn't have such a gorgeous stud of my own, I'd be all over you." Rex purred in appreciation of the two men. He giggled as Tony turned from pink to fuchsia.

"Hellllloooo!" Abby burst into Rex and Jorge's apartment, bags and wine and cool winter air following her in.

"Abby, Darling!

"Abs!"

She glanced between two of her favorite men. "What's going on here?"

"Oh," Rex winked at Tony then turned back to Abby, "nothing."

**32TABBY 32TABBY 32TABBY 32TABBY 32TABBY 32TABBY**

Tony threw back the remainder of his watered down scotch before spinning the melting ice around in his glass.

Raising his finger he caught the attention of the bartender and indicated he wanted a refill.

While he waited for the libation that was going to hopefully push him over the edge into forgetful-land, Tony reviewed the night. Abby and Tony had had their first date tonight. It had ended after two painful hours, and it would be recorded in the annals of history as being THE worst date known to man. Ever. Bar none.

He mentally ticked off everything that went wrong that night:

When he knocked at Abby's door, Ziva had answered and she gleefully added to his nervousness by protectively offering to maim him if he hurt Abby.

Abby had been breathtaking when he'd seen her – the kind of breathtaking that meant he literally had problems speaking… and only offered monosyllabic statements on the way out of the apartment and to the car.

He slammed the car door on her ankle – mind you, it was because he was distracted by her long legs, but none the less, car door/Abby's ankle, not a good combo.

The car ride was silent and intense and awkward.

The host at the restaurant couldn't find their reservation – they had to wait 30 minutes for seating.

The meal was bad. Really bad. Potatoes undercooked, vegetables overcooked, even the lettuce for the salads was wilted. How the hell a 4 star restaurant could get that much wrong in one fell swoop, was beyond Tony; he was thinking the cook might be female andthat he might have dated/dumped her in the past. It was possible.

By the time they'd finished picking their way through the food and stood up to head out, Abby's ankle had swollen and she was in pain.

Broken Abby of course meant no dancing, no dessert at the outdoor café down the street…. And, no making out.

Whereas the ride to the restaurant was silent, the ride home consisted of him apologizing profusely for everything.

Yeah.

Worst date ever.

He nodded his thanks to the bartender and picked up his drink, just as he tilted his head back, he looked in the mirror behind the bar, and nearly choked. Just a few feet behind him, was Abby, and she was making her way toward him.

"Abby? What are you doing here? What are you doing on your feet?"

"I want a do over."

"How the hell did you know where I was?" He pulled a stool out for her. And then he heard what she'd said, "A do over?"

"I haven't worked all these years at NCIS without learning a thing or two about tracking people down. Besides, I know this is your favorite bar, and, umm, after a night like we just had, I assumed you'd want a drink."

"And now I'm going to apologize _again_ for the hellish date."

"Hence, the do over."

"The do over?"

Well see, everyone makes mistakes. And sometimes, when people realllllly want something to be perfect, they kind of self sabotage a situation or themselves and make it so that, instead of perfect, they get crap. I think we self sabotaged."

"Cuz that was definitely 'crap'."

Definitely. She grinned.

And Tony was enthralled again. Beautiful eyes. Killer smile. Hair that he just wanted to run his hands through, endlessly… and the whole rotten night was nothing but a memory.

Until she winced as she turned in the stool, her ankle still sore.

"Abs? What if tonight wasn't a fluke? What if it wasn't self sabotage. What if it was God, point a finger at us and laughing. REALLLLLLY hard."

She smooshed her lips together and tipped her head to the side. "Could be. I was a really bad girl in one of my former lives, so God could be doing the karma thing on me now." She tilted her head to the other side. "But," and her eyes sparkled. "Tony, what if it was a fluke? What if it was a flukey, testing, what-doesn't-kill-you,-only-makes-you-stronger, things-can-only-get-better-from-here kind of thing!?"

His head spun a little at her words. Not an uncommon occurrence.

"Tony, what if 'we' are only going to get soooo much better?"

His gut clenched and dropped. _Better then Abby's smile? Was it even possible_? And then, somewhere in the back of his mind, he imagined her looking up at him from a pillow; her dark hair spread out and her lips curved in a half smile, half kiss. He cleared his throat. "Um, Abs?"

"Hmmm?"

"Would 'better' maybe include naked time?"

Abby hit him on the arm with her purse. "Tony!" Wicked grin. "Of course 'better' includes naked time!!"


	8. Sweet Chocolate

**Title**: With You  
**Chapter 8**: Sweet Chocolate  
**Author**: Devylish  
**Genre**: Romance/Humor  
**Fandom**: NCIS  
**Pairing**: Abby/Tony  
**Rating**: PG  
**Summary**: Vignettes on Abby and Tony's life together.  
**Disclaimer**: I'm of the 'nothing ownage' world. Please don't sue!  
**Word count**: 1182

**31TABBY 31TABBY 31TABBY 31TABBY 31TABBY 31TABBY**

"Have I mentioned to you recently that you're a sexy sexy woman?"

Abby looked down at her unavoidable, round, five months pregnant belly then looked at over a at Tony with a patented Sciuto squint. "Have I mentioned to you recently that you might need eyeglasses?"

"I'm serious."

"So am I." She put the last plate in the dishwasher, shut the door, pressed some buttons and turned the washer on. Drying her hands on a dishtowel she turned to find Tony still standing in the kitchen entrance... staring at her.

With lust in his eyes.

"Oh no mister! That look is the look that got me into this situation to begin with."

He laughed, "This 'look' is all your own fault. I mean I can't be blamed because you bring out the desire in me."

Abby walked up to him and stretched to put her arms around his neck. "What doesn't bring out the 'desire' in you?"

He placed his hands on her hips as he quickly spouted out: "Gibbs. McGeek, , Vance... d."

Abby smiled teasingly, "i notice there are no women on that list."

"I started at the top of the list... I'm working my way down..." he curled his lip and furled his brows... "I'm certain there's a woman on there somewhere."

Abby stretched upwards again, pulling at Tony's neck... making him lean down over her baby laden frame; she kissed him semi-chastely.

"now who's desirin' who? Whom? Whom? Who? Crap that always messes me up."

"Whom. And I'm not the horny one here." she blinked innocently, "That kiss was a plea for a foot rub."

Tony sighed mock heavily, "Like you don't already know that I'll touch any part of your body that you'll let me touch. C'mon." He pulled her arms down from his shoulders and led her past the living room into the bedroom. "Get comfortable, I'll get the lotion, and your hairbrush, and... a DVD? Everafter? Penelope?"

Abby wriggled out of her pants and offered over her shoulder, "how about 'The Rope?'"

Tony, who had been half way out of the room, came back to Abby's side and kissed her on the forehead. "I knew I loved you for some reason."

She held up her hand and counted on her fingers, "1) Carrying your child, 2) eclectic movie taste. I sure am a keeper!"

"I knew that the moment I met you." He rubbed his thumb across her cheek, "I just didn't think you'd let me keep you."

Abby smiled up at him, "and I thought the woman was the one who was suppose to get hormonal during pregnancy."

He blushed slightly (another thing that she loved about him) and let her go. "Yeah well apparently you bring out the lust AND the sentimentality in me."

She chuckled softly and gently pushed him off to get his 'supplies'.

Pulling her t-shirt off over her head, Abby put her hand on her back, it ached almost continuously these days... unhappy about the weight the baby – and her eating – was creating.

She glanced down at her tummy. "I know we only have a few months to go baby, but last night was it. No more midnight chocolate feasts. Mommy wants to be able to seduce daddy again at some point in the future. So... no more foodiness... 'kay?" The baby moved as if in response and Abby patted her belly. "Thank you!"

Climbing into their bed naked except for her panties, Abby moved to her side of the bed, shuffling the covers and pillows around until she found a comfortable spot. She then reached for the remote and flipped the tv on.

"Madam, I return bearing the movie classic, The Rope, lotion, comb and brush, and," he threw most of the items on the foot of the bed, "Oreos." He tossed the bag of cookies at Abby who's eyes lit up, happily ignoring her own discussion with herself to avoid chocolate.

"Have I told YOU how sexy you are?" She split her attention between opening the bag of cookies and watching him load the DVD into the player.

"It's the chocolate isn't it? You love me because I bring you chocolate." He picked up the rest of the supplies and walked to the head of the bed.

"Well, the chocolate certainly doesn't hurt your ratings."

He smirked, "Hair first?"

"Mmmm, yes please."

He motioned for her to sit up a bit and scoot forward, which she did willingly, although, somewhat cumbersomely.

When Tony had settled in the bed... his back against the pillow and headboards, Abby let her back rest against his chest... curving low against his frame so that he could easily access her hair.

He placed a hand on her to hold her steady as he leaned to the side and flipped off the light. Hitting the remote, he activated the DVD and then went to work on Abby's hair.

She loved it when he played with her hair, his fingers running through the strands to catch the tangles before he would move on to the brush.

Abby loved it, and apparently, so did the baby. She lowered her hand to her stomach feeling the baby's little kicks.

"Moving?"

"mmm hmmm, loves the head massage."

Tony stopped brushing and placed his hand where Abby's was... "wow, she really is moving tonight."

"Yes, _he _is. I think he's happy that I'm off of my feet and I've got chocolate, and that daddy is doing mommy's hair." Abby tapped Tony's hand. "Get back with the doing of mommy's hair daddy."

Tony rested his hand against the back of Abby's head. He was a lucky man. Beautiful woman by his side, pregnant with his child. He wasn't an openly emotional guy... not most of the time... but Abby WAS emotional. She was all emotions and she brought the love out of him in waves. Her love had almost gotten him over his fear of being a dad. Almost....

Well, he was working on it.

"Have I told you how much I love you recently?"

"You have to say that cuz I'm starting to waddle now."

He used his hand to tilt her chin up, "I loved you before you created our little miracle. It took me a few years to get it through my thick skull, but I got it."

"It did take you a while didn't it?"

Tony continued, "...although, that waddle **is** damn sexy."

Abby mock glared at him, "You're lucky you've sedated me with chocolate and a head massage mister."

"I'm lucky I have you."


End file.
